Historia de un sueño
by Renkinjutsushi.Phantomhive
Summary: La noche en que ella desapareció pensó que nunca más volvería a verla en su vida, pero ¿Y sus sueños?


_Miraculous tales of ladybug & cat noir no me pertenece, es propiedad de un equipo de genios creadores, yo simplemente escribí esto con fines de entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro._

 _Dedicado a MegamiMars **,** Alex-Sol y Devian. Espero que les guste._

/

/

/

 **Historia de un sueño.**

La noche tranquila de París no escondía nada fuera de lo común. Por las calles transitaban parejas contemplando las luces que iluminaban los monumentos. En varios centros de entretenimiento la música sonaba a todo volumen mientras grupos de amigos se divertían luego de una agobiante semana de exámenes. Finalmente, dentro de la mayoría de los hogares las familias compartían anécdotas divertidas durante la cena.

Chat Noir contemplaba todo esto desde los tejados de los edificios mientras regresaba a casa; y nuevamente se sintió fuera de lugar.

En ocasiones, esas escenas tan comunes eran como una bofetada en su rostro dada su vida que no era normal ni común: no había reuniones con amigos los viernes por la noche, tampoco cenas familiares con pláticas triviales y menos aún una chica con quien caminar de la mano por las calles (aunque esto último era por que tal chica se resistía a aceptar sus afectos).

Abatido llegó a su mansión, ubicando los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad para entrar a su dormitorio. Pero no se tiró en su cama al deshacer su transformación, más bien encendió la computadora y, tras teclear un poco, las fotografías de su madre tapizaron las múltiples pantallas.

Hacía más de un año que la mujer más dulce que pudo conocer, simplemente dejó de formar parte de su vida.

No pudo detener, ni quiso hacerlo, esas lágrimas que resbalaban silenciosas por sus mejillas ¿Porqué la vida era tan injusta? Se había llevado a un ser maravilloso que aún tenía mucho amor para dar, amor que él necesitaba recibir.

—¿Estás bien chico? —dijo Plagg mientras se posaba sobre su hombro sujetando su acostumbrado trozo de queso.

—Estoy bien, Plagg. Es solo que en ocasiones me siento ajeno a todo...como si no formara parte de este mundo. —el kwami entendió perfectamente lo que se reflejaba en esas palabras, esa sensación de no tener un lugar al cual pertenecer en verdad.

—Eso es por aferrarse a las emociones. Ustedes, los humanos, son muy extraños; pueden estar excesivamente felices a causa de lo que sienten por otros de ustedes y luego ese mismo sentimiento les causa ansiedad o dolor —Adrien miró fijamente al kwami, sorprendiéndose por la razón plasmada en sus palabras— ¿Porqué no pueden amar al queso, por ejemplo? El queso nunca dirá algo que los haga sentir mal y tampoco irá a ningún lado. —Y la sorpresa se fue, pero ¿Que podía esperar de una criatura presumiblemente inmortal, entregada a la buena vida?

—Es solo que, me hubiera gustado al menos poder despedirme. No sé si lo entiendas, amigo. Ese día yo estaba tomando una ducha cuando ella salió, lo único que le contesté cuando me dijo que se iba fue "si mamá, nos vemos luego". Cada día pienso en lo mucho que desearía haberle dado al menos un beso, más aun decirle "te amo".

La criaturilla evitó deliberadamente el contacto visual con su portador, flotando hasta el monitor para apreciar mejor las imágenes. Claro que entendía de esas cosas y sabia de primera mano cuan grande podía llegar a ser el dolor. Pero también entendía que esas emociones a la larga resultaban un lastre, al menos para él por su misión de salvaguardar a la humanidad, aunque no para los humanos: nunca para ellos, sobre todo cuando llegaban a convertirse en portadores.

—Deberías descansar, niño. Es tarde y veces los sueños son la manera adecuada de encontrar las respuestas correctas. —Quería decirle más que solo eso. Quería decirle que en ocasiones particulares la magia propia del planeta sumada a la de los kwamis le permitía a los portadores del prodigio gatuno ver fugazmente lo que está fuera de los límites mortales ¿Pero que pasaba si esa revelación le daba falsas esperanzas al chico?

Plagg podía actuar como un ser entregado al placer culposo, pero todo eso siempre había sido para equilibrar la estabilidad mental de sus protegidos. Y Adrien era un buen chico, más que solo eso: era un verdadero corazón puro, nunca había encontrado otro portador como él, tan humilde y recto pese a su noble cuna, por ello no deseaba lastimarlo con falsas ilusiones sobre algo que ni él entendía del todo.

El modelo no comprendió las palabras de la criaturita, pasó por alto su esquiva actitud atribuyéndola a su eterno cansancio, pero si hizo caso a la sugerencia. Apagó la computadora y se metió entre las cobijas de su cama, pensando en su madre antes de quedarse dormido.

 _ ** **Perdona que entre sin llamar,****_  
 _ ** **no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.****_  
 _ ** **tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.****_

Estaba tomando una ducha, en el baño de su habitación, con agua tibia como siempre. Sin embargo algo se sentía diferente.

Escuchó el ruido amortiguado de alguien llamando a la puerta y su ser se estremeció de gusto cuando una tenue voz se coló hasta sus oídos.

—¿Adrien? Ya me voy, hijo.

—Sí, mamá. Nos vemos más tarde —¿Más tarde? ¡No! Debía salir ahora, o perdería la oportunidad— ¡Mamá, Espera! Por favor, no te vayas todavía.

Escuchó la risa alegre de su madre y un "está bien, esperaré aquí" desde el otro lado de la puerta. Con premura terminó de enjuagarse y vestirse para salir a su encuentro. Pero al abrir la puerta no era su habitación lo que encontró, si no un paisaje despejado, cubierto de césped verde y un hermoso cielo azul con nubes esponjosas sobre el.

Notó que se ubicaba en la punta de una pequeña colina y al pie de esta pudo contemplar una figura conocida, su corazón saltó de felicidad en cuanto la reconoció y sin perder tiempo cerró la puerta antes de correr cuesta abajo para alcanzarla.

 ** _ **Mañana ni te acordarás,**_**  
 ** _ **" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.**_**  
 ** _ **y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**_**

—¡Mamá!

—Sí, Adrien.

Aquello no tenía lógica alguna, pero no importaba en ese momento. Porque frente a él estaba la persona que más ha amado en su vida, la que más falta le hacía, sonriéndole como siempre y envolviéndolo en un reconfortante abrazo.

—¿Esto es un sueño? —preguntó mientras aspiraba ese conocido aroma de sus cabellos.

—Algo muy parecido, pero no exactamente. —respondió su madre mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Te echo mucho de menos. —habló con sinceridad mientras se perdía en esos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

—Lo sé, pequeño. Lo lamento tanto.

 ** _ **Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_**  
 ** _ **yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**_**

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Ese día yo debí... —fue silenciado por un dedo de su madre sobre sus labios.

—¡Shh! Todo estará bien, hijo. —su voz tan dulce. Cuanto había deseado escucharla solo una vez más— Lo estás haciendo maravilloso ahora, me da gusto ver que es así.

—Mamá...¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Solo vine a despedirme, Adrien, es lo único que me falta para poder estar en paz. —el pesar se hizo evidente en el cuerpo del chico. Al notarlo, su madre continuo hablando, eligiendo las palabras correctas para ese encuentro—Tenía que decirte cuánto te te amo y pedirte que no vuelvas a estar triste por mi ausencia. Sé que es algo complicado, pero tienes la fortaleza para hacerlo, hijo.

 ** _ **Promete que serás feliz,**_**  
 ** _ **te ponías tan guapo al reír.**_**  
 ** _ **y así, sólo así,**_**  
 ** _ **quiero recordarte.**_**  
 ** _ **así, como antes**_**  
 ** _ **así, adelante**_**  
 ** _ **así, vida mía**_**  
 ** _ **mejor será así...**_**

—Lo haré. —dijo con voz quebrada.

—Sé que podrás. —respondió optimista.

Caminaron cuesta arriba sin decir más palabras, perdiéndose en la compañía del otro.

 ** _ **Ahora debes descansar,**_**  
 ** _ **deja que te arrope como años atrás.**_**  
 ** _ **¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**_**

—Te amo hijo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de lo que has hecho con tu vida y cómo te comportas.

—Mamá —su tono era titubeante— ¿Tú sabes acerca mi vida como héroe?

—No hay secretos una vez que estás del otro lado. —respondió ella con voz tranquila.

—¿Piensas que debería dejar de hacerlo? —dijo serio, mirándola a los ojos.

—Pienso que París no podría estar en mejores manos, tienes un corazón puro que te permitirá protegerla bien. Solo promete que vas a cuidarte mucho y a tu compañera igual. Promételo hijo, también que seguirás adelante con tu vida, buscando ser feliz. Pase lo que pase, Adrien, no te detengas por nada y no dejes de sonreír, tu sonrisa ilumina tus ojos, es brillante y hermosa.

 ** _ **Tan sólo me dejan venir**_**  
 ** _ **dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.**_**  
 ** _ **y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adios al partir.**_**

—¿Es una despedida? —tras esa pregunta la mirada de su madre adquirió un tinte extraño, una mezcla de seriedad y condescendencia.

—No en su totalidad.

 ** _ **Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_**  
 ** _ **yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**_**

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, el chico aferró la mano de su madre entre las suyas antes de hacer la pregunta que lo estaba matando.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó desesperado.

—Es posible que aparezca en tus sueños, pero no intentes forzarlo. Hoy has podido verme gracias a una magia muy antigua que tiene que ver con el mundo de los vivos y los muertos.

 ** _ **Promete que serás feliz,**_**  
 ** _ **te ponías tan guapo al reír.**_**  
 ** _ **y así, sólo así,**_**  
 ** _ **quiero recordarte.**_**

Adrien rompió en llanto, aún no estaba preparado para dejarla ir (y siendo honestos, nunca lo estaría). Pero tampoco iba a detenerla, no podría hacerlo.

—No llores hijo, no quiero llevarme una última imagen de ti estando triste. Vamos, regálale a mamá una sonrisa muy grande.

 ** _ **así, como antes,**_**  
 ** _ **así, adelante**_**  
 ** _ **así, vida mía**_**  
 ** _ **ahora te toca a ti,**_**  
 ** _ **sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje.**_**

Así lo hizo, llenando su alma con el amor que le ofrecían, y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias por venir, mamá. Te amo.

—También te amo. —dijo antes de besar su frente— Recuerda hijo, que mi corazón se quedó contigo. Eso debe ser suficiente para que puedas sentir que te amo. Sé que no será sencillo, pero preferiría que pienses en mí como en la madre que te ama y no como la mujer que no está. Tienes una vida por delante, debes vivirla bien... Se está haciendo tarde, debes descansar.

Cruzaron la puerta nuevamente y en esta ocasión entraron a la habitación del joven modelo, la luna bañaba el lugar con su luz. El chico se recostó sobre la cama luego de besar el rostro de su madre y dejó que lo arropara como antes, como siempre, luego vio cómo se sentaba junto a él en la cabecera mientras le acariciaba los cabellos para arrullarlo.

 ** _ **se está haciendo tarde,**_**  
 ** _ **tendré que marcharme.**_**  
 ** _ **en unos segundos vas a despertar...**_**

—Se feliz, Adrien. —alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedarse dormido, simplemente asintió.

/ / /

El joven dormía plácidamente acurrucado en su cama, no lo había visto así de tranquilo y ¿Feliz? en mucho tiempo. Una parte muy grande de ella quería dejarlo así, en ese mundo de sueños donde estaba pleno, libre de tribulaciones. Incluso consideró hacerlo, pensando una razón creíble que lo excusara de su padre, la escuela y las cesiones de fotos programadas para ese día.

—¿Mamá? —murmuró antes de abrir los ojos. Pero no era su madre quien lo miraba fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta: era Nathalie.

—No, Adrien, lo siento. —dijo antes de agachar la mirada— Es hora de levantarse. —y salió dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo iniciar un día en paz sin sentirse fuera de lugar en el mundo, con una calidez inundando su pecho y bañando su espíritu de tranquilidad. Su nueva rutina la llevó a cabo sin altercados y al ocaso, cuando combatía un akuma junto a su compañera, pudo concentrarse y ayudarla mejor.

—Te noto algo diferente ¿Todo bien, gatito? —dijo la chica de lunares mirándolo fijamente.

—No es nada, Ladybug. Solo...tan solo fue un sueño que tuve y que me ayudó mucho con algunas cosas que me inquietaban.

La heroina guardó silencio unos momentos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle. Al no encontrarlas, optó por quedarse callada. Parecía tratarse de uno de esos momentos que se arruinaban con palabras, lo mejor era esperar.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, contemplando la ciudad y luego el cielo nocturno desde la punta de la torre Eiffel.

—¡Mira! —dijo la chica señalando un punto tras él— ¡Una estrella fugaz: pide un deseo!

Chat Noir se giró para contemplar la trayectoria de la estrella y sonrío sin rastros de coquetería o arrogancia. Lejos de pedir un deseo, en su corazón reafirmó sus promesas: sería feliz, seguiría adelante y no dejaría de sonreír.

Fin.

/

/

/

La imagen de portada la tomé de la cuenta de Peach Tickle Whats en Pinterest. La canción se llama "Historia de un sueño" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, cuando Amaia era la vocalista.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


End file.
